


you make such a pretty pair

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, bottom!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: Mark is getting a little irked at Donghyuck's arrogance lately. So he decides to start flirting with an equally self-absorbed Sicheng to mess with Donghyuck's head, work him up a little bit, unaware of how capable Donghyuck is of getting Mark worked up in return.





	you make such a pretty pair

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by [i love me, i like it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056651) by magicsoul, which is... god, you just have to read it. 
> 
> just got to thinking about how pretty hyuck is and how vain that must make him, and.. well!

Mark is watching Sicheng admire himself in the mirror.

It’s not out of the ordinary, for him or any of the members. They spend hours upon hours watching themselves in mirrors, posing for pictures they’ll see pasted everywhere and on everything, reacting to their music videos. They all know they’re beautiful. But this… Mark observes him from across the room, unnoticed; Sicheng is _vain._ Tilting his head prettily, exposing his neck, catching the harsh lighting of the dressing room on his cheekbones and somehow making it work, batting his eyes and dusting glitter flakes from his eye makeup onto his lap. 

It’s not like Mark blames him. Sicheng is absolutely stunning, anyone with eyes can see it. He’s just… amused. The boy is normally so shy and quiet; arrogance is an unexpected pair with these traits. It’s part sneer-worthy, part laudable, part - attractive.

Mark is pulled out of his thoughts by Johnny, wanting to show him a meme on his phone, and he gets distracted. And then there’s the call for showtime, and he enters the stage with his members, resisting the reflex to roll his eyes back at the rush of euphoria streamlining through his blood from the lights and the skull pounding music and the chants of _NCT! NCT!_, and he forgets about it completely. 

And he doesn’t remember it until far, far later, after he’s dragged Donghyuck into their dorm and fucked him until both their adrenaline highs have cooled down, laying side by side and shiny, sweaty chests flaring in exhaustion. Donghyuck says, _“didn’t I look so pretty, hyung? Aren’t you so lucky to have me to stick your cock in?”_ with a lazy, learing smile, and Mark remembers.

“You’re so fucking vain,” Mark mumbles, flatly, as his brain is busy whirring with ideas. 

“Tell me again,” Donghyuck purrs, and Mark rolls his eyes. Secretly, he loves this about Donghyuck, his complete obsession with himself. It’s led to a pretty fucking hot sex life, all the mirror sex and exhibitionism and demand for body worshipping. But he can’t let Hyuck know; he doesn’t need an even bigger head. So he settles for indulging him instead, always accompanied with teasing.

But now, thinking and thinking and thinking while Donghyuck snuggles sleepily into his neck, Mark stares up at the ceiling and smiles, forming a plan. Hyuck needs to be put back in his place. He needs to remember a little humility goes a long way. He doesn’t get Mark for nothing.

He has to _work_ for Mark. 

✦

Mark starts by praising Sicheng. It’s little things at first, like “your dancing was so good today, hyung” and “where’d you find that hat, it looks so nice on you” to get him warmed up, so to speak - if Mark wants this to all work out, he has to be subtle, or he’ll be found out. And the whole thing will be ruined before its even started.

Sicheng always responds so graciously, so sweetly, which makes Mark snicker a bit under his breath. He wonders if this apparent humbleness is just another fascinating layer to Sicheng’s character, or if he’s secretly dying inside from holding back from singing his own praises. Mark is hoping it’s the latter, because if he knew Sicheng was getting something out of it, he’d feel a little less guilty using him to toy with Donghyuck.

Once Sicheng is used to Mark’s little daily compliments, he ups his game - “you’re so cute hyungie” and “your makeup looks so pretty today” and the like, and given while Donghyuck is around. Mark can tell it irks Donghyuck, to hear his boyfriend speak about Sicheng so adoringly. But the boy doesn’t say a peep about it, keeping his head held high as usual - even if he’s a little more needy these days. Mark can’t believe how smoothly it’s going already - all he has to do is give the slightest bit of attention to another boy, and Donghyuck is panting for his cock at night, asking for reassurance that he’s Mark’s favorite boy. It’d almost be pathetic if Mark wasn’t so hopelessly indulgent to all his whining.

The plot thickens when Mark starts touching Sicheng’s ears, wiggling them and pinching them and feathering his touch down his neck afterwards. Mark knows Donghyuck is always watching; the boy tries to look away before being caught, but when Mark begins to graze his fingertips past the necklines of Sicheng’s shirts, he can almost feel the laserbeams shooting out of Donghyuck’s head. It’s beginning to get to him.

He confronts Mark about it one night after they’ve finished up, smoothly and casually, but Mark knows there’s nothing casual about it. Hyuck is jealous.

“You never touch me anymore, not like you used to,” Donghyuck whispers, spoken into Mark’s neck where he always snuggles before he sleeps. 

Mark raises an eyebrow, responds with a touch of wryness. “Did I not just spend the last half an hour fingering you until you came?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shoves Mark’s shoulder, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. “That’s not what I mean,” he says, now beginning to trace his fingers up Mark’s bare chest as a way to fiddle before he continues. “I mean like… how you do with Winwin-hyung.”

“He’s cute,” Mark says simply, and ends it at that. Mark can’t see Donghyuck, but he can feel the annoyed scoff he lets out against his neck.

“Not as cute as me,” he says, and by the tone of his voice Mark can tell he’s pouting. Mark, instead of coddling and calling him baby like he would normally do when Donghyuck gets like this, only hums in reply. He drops his hand where it’s stroking Donghyuck’s shoulder and switches off the lamp next to their bed, giving him a brusque goodnight before turning over on his side. Donghyuck says nothing back, and Mark smiles in the dark.

It’s working better than he expected, and it makes Mark feel like a smug teacher finally getting a lesson through his students’ heads.

✦

Mark begins to drop his praises to Donghyuck completely. When Donghyuck cooks him eggs made with butter and cheese for breakfast, he doesn’t press a sweet kiss to his shoulder after telling him how delicious it was. When they’ve finished practicing for the day, he doesn’t wrap an arm around his neck and tell him how proud he is of his hard work. When he pins his wrists behind his back and presses his cheek to the mattress and fucks him until he’s stuffed full of his cum, he doesn’t groan out his normal _so tight, so good Hyuckie_ and _love how beautiful you look when I ruin you_ and _will you show me your pretty cum, baby?_ The only sounds are Donghyuck’s whines and the slap of Mark’s hand against his ass, and it’s… weird.

He wonders if it’s time to let things off soon, because he doesn’t like being so - so _cold._

On the other hand, Sicheng has returned his affections so sweetly lately, and it’s a nice pleasantry Mark could get used to from the normally stoic boy. Every time Sicheng winds his fingers in Mark’s hair and Mark gets that shiver down his back - he starts to understand why Donghyuck is always so needy for his attention. It feels fucking nice to be adored.

Donghyuck pulls his own move, once, when everyone is gathered at the table for a late dinner after practice, and Sicheng’s fingers have been drifting to the back of Mark’s neck for the better part of half an hour. Donghyuck sits across from them, watching them, eating too slowly to be casual, and before it would’ve made Mark smirk in satisfaction but now, he just feels… guilty.

“Winwin-hyung,” Donghyuck says, straight and hard and suddenly, and accompanied by the clatter of his chopsticks dropping into his bowl. “I was wondering something.”

“Mm?” Sicheng hums attentively, dropping his hand from Mark’s neck. Mark’s eyes snap to Donghyuck, scanning over his face, trying to figure out what he’s about to do. But Donghyuck firmly avoids his gaze, eyes for Sicheng only.

“Your stage makeup has been so beautiful lately,” Donghyuck starts, with a sweet flutter of his eyelashes and sugar in his tone. “Think your makeup artist could give mine some tips?”

Sicheng smiles. “If you want, I could try. Thanks, Haechannie.”

Donghyuck preens at the nickname, and it seems an overreaction to Mark, intended to bug him - but it’s impossible to tell with the boy. He really does thrive off the smallest of affections. “Of course, I’m not sure it’s possible to be as pretty as you.”

Mark’s eyebrows scrunch, just slightly. He knows what Donghyuck is trying to do, and it fucking bothers him. If Mark was a better person, this could be a moment of clarity for him, a way for him to understand how he’s been making Hyuck feel, give him a chance to rethink his behavior and quit playing games with Hyuck’s head and go to him to beg for forgiveness… but… nah. Donghyuck has no right flirting with other boys. He’s Mark’s. 

Mark clears his throat, but Donghyuck doesn’t even glance his way, instead waiting for Sicheng’s response. The older boy is spread into a sheepish smile, but there’s a glow in his eyes that suggests he’s not so sheepish after all. “Cute of you, thank you. But you’re beautiful too, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck lets out a strange, small, cute little squeal - that almost sounds like a _hmph._ God, he’s so fucking annoying. Mark takes it all back - he doesn’t feel bad for one second about denying Donghyuck of his affection. He seriously needs to be humbled, put back in his place. All that youthful, sunny beauty doesn’t belong to Donghyuck, able to be doled out on a whim - he belongs to Mark, and Mark only. He was made for Mark’s hands to bruise. He keenly needs a reminder, and Mark is itching for the perfect opportunity to come to him.

✦

Things finally come to a head when an argument breaks out between Donghyuck and Sicheng during practice one day, a week later, a week more of both of them using Sicheng to tease each other, make each other frustrated and jealous and really fucking rough the one time they’ve managed to have sex amongst their busy schedules.

Sicheng, during one of his turns, accidentally knocks into Donghyuck and makes him lose his footing. It’s never a big deal, whenever someone messes up - the group just takes it back a few seconds and starts again. But instead, Donghyuck groans loudly in frustration and turns to Sicheng in fury.

“Seriously? Next time you want to fuck up the moves we’ve been practicing for weeks, make sure you don’t drag me down with you.” 

The room goes silent and, almost simultaneously, everyone turns into a frown, Taeyong and Mark the severest. “Haechan,” Taeyong says sternly, “don’t speak to him like that. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“_I_ don’t,” Donghyuck says haughtily, and scoffs of disbelief raise around the room, the loudest from Sicheng. 

“Arrogance looks ugly on you, Donghyuck,” Sicheng says coldly, and Donghyuck’s spine stiffens with the chilling deliverance of his birthname. Before he can spit back a retort, Mark steps in between them. He feels bad that it’s come to this, and he feels like it’s his responsibility to fix things and end this silly game once and for all.

“I can take care of this, Taeyong-hyung,” he tells their leader, who is still watching them with a scowl on his face. “Everyone take a break, I’ll talk to them.”

Taeyong hesitates, glancing back at Sicheng and Donghyuck, who are still glaring at each other with their arms crossed petulantly over their chests. But then he sighs and nods, directing the rest of the members out of the room, and Mark feels his chest tighten in... he’s not sure what. Guilt. Anticipation, maybe. Whatever the outcome of this, he just wants his Donghyuck back, lesson learned or not.

Donghyuck explodes once everyone is out of the room, all the frustrated wound up energy from the past few weeks coming to a flame. “Why are you ignoring me, Mark? Have you been fucking Winwin-hyung on the side, is that it?”

The abruptness of it, the bluntness, makes Mark accidentally laugh. He closes his mouth quickly as soon as its out, looking to the two scowling boys with as much seriousness he can muster. “Of course not, Hyuck. I just… like Winwin-hyung’s charms lately.”

“And even if he was fucking me,” Sicheng cuts in icily, “it doesn’t give you the right to say what you said to me.” 

Donghyuck pingpongs his glare between the two of them, his confusion growing by the second, and he almost looks like he’s about to break into frustrated tears. Mark intervenes, stroking his fingers down Donghyuck’s arm, touching him tenderly for the first time in weeks. “You need to tell Winwin-hyung how sorry you are.”

Donghyuck’s eyes flash, his brows knitting together, his mouth pulling into a sour purse. “Fine,” he spits, pulling his arm away from Mark’s grip with a haughty sniff, “I’ll do more than tell him.”

And he drops to his knees.

Both Mark and Sicheng’s mouths drop open in shock when Donghyuck reaches forward to yank the bands of his joggers down and begin palming his soft cock through his boxer briefs. “Hyuck, wh - what are you doing,” Sicheng stutters, trying to shy away from Donghyuck’s mouth ghosting hot breath over the front of his briefs.

“I’m apologizing,” Donghyuck says with a devilish, determined, pouty frown when he pulls Sicheng’s cock out, which, despite his protests, has begun to grow hard. “Don’t tell me you don’t like it when I’m here all pretty on my knees just for you.”

“Hyuck,” Mark cuts, trying to sound stern but unable to hide the edge of desperation in his voice, “Cut this out right now.”

Donghyuck turns in distaste to Mark, and speaks to him just as he brings a hand up to stroke Sicheng to full hardness. “Don’t be unfair, Markie. You’re not the only one who appreciates Winwin-hyung’s charms lately.” Sicheng lets a small, broken moan slip past his clamped lips, and Donghyuck smirks at Mark before leaning forward and sucking Sicheng’s cock into his mouth.

Mark watches on, still full of rage and utter disbelief, but with a growing hotness under his collar. Watching his boyfriend, who is one of the prettiest boys Mark has ever seen even without drool beginning to drip from his lips from the cock in his mouth, suck off the _other_ prettiest boy Mark has ever seen… this is never what Mark intended, by starting this all in the first place, but he can’t say he’s totally displeased with the outcome. Watching them together is fucking _hot._

Donghyuck begins to paw at the hem of Sicheng’s shirt, popping off once to whine, “off, off, wanna see you,” and Sicheng wastes no time to oblige. He pulls off his shirt and kicks his joggers off and Mark and Donghyuck try to blink the stars from their eyes looking at him. He’s just… _beautiful._ Tall and lean and hard and pale and completely perfect from head to toe, a marvel to look at. But before Donghyuck can even say a word, though he’s sure no words could be enough, Sicheng pulls him up on his feet.

“You too,” Sicheng says coyly, beginning to yank Donghyuck’s shirt above his head. “Let’s see if you live up to all your talk.” A flash of ugly, hot jealousy puts an ache in Mark’s stomach at the words; of _course_ Hyuck lives up to his talk, he’s the most beautiful boy in the whole world. Mark stares in awe, sometimes, when they’re fucking, because he really doesn’t know how he gets to call him mine.

But Donghyuck is naked before Mark can get a word in, and his body speaks for itself. 

“Oh,” Sicheng says, and it sounds almost… awed. His hands begin to trace Donghyuck’s golden skin, his lean muscles cushioned with a fine layer of softness, perfectly balanced between lines and curves. Donghyuck preens as Sicheng touches him, and Mark wants to reach forward and slap his hands away and shout _he’s mine! he’s mine!_ but the words die in his throat when Sicheng reaches forward and wraps one arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders from behind, and they stare at themselves in the mirror.

“Look at the pretty pair we make,” Sicheng whispers into Donghyuck’s ear, sending a tremble down the boy’s spine. Sicheng’s slim, clever fingers inch their way across Donghyuck’s hip before taking hold of his hard cock and stroking gently, and when Donghyuck reacts with a soft moan, Mark feels his dick twitch.

He feels frozen to the spot, his only movement his cock thickening in his pants as he watches Donghyuck and Sicheng watch themselves in the mirror. Sicheng’s eyes are glued to Donghyuck’s cock disappearing in and out of his fist, and Donghyuck is barely holding back the spill of whines building up in his chest as Sicheng jerks him off slowly, almost reverently. “Look at yourself, you’re so pretty,” Sicheng whispers, and Donghyuck says _no you’re so pretty_ in response but it’s almost unintelligible with how much he’s gasping. 

If Mark wasn’t so desperately turned on at the moment, he’d wrinkle his nose at the circle jerk going on in front of him, but instead he frantically pulls down his jeans and briefs and begins to stroke himself at the same pace Sicheng is giving Donghyuck, side by side in the mirror. 

When Donghyuck looks over and spots Mark in the mirror, watching his dick leaking, and realizing that he still has the same effect on him after weeks of doubting himself - he can’t hold back his moans any longer and whines loudly, the sound echoing around the empty practice room.

Sicheng slaps a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth, his grip tightening on his dick, hissing into his ear. “Are you able to keep quiet by yourself, or do you need a cock to plug you up?” Mark can see Donghyuck’s eyes widen in the mirror, and he nods as fast as he can manage with Sicheng’s hand still clamped over his mouth.

Mark clears his throat, turning to stand in front of the two boys and talking for the first time since the start. He grabs Donghyuck’s chin between his fingers and addresses him directly. “Is my baby good enough to take two cocks at once? Will he let me down, or will he show me he can work for it?” A flare of pleasure burns in Mark’s abdomen as he watches Donghyuck react, his pupils widening, his mouth dropping open for Mark to press the pad of his finger into his tongue.

“Use words, Hyuck, are you gonna work for it or not?” Mark says sternly, and the words spill out of Donghyuck almost incoherently. 

“Yes please please please hyungs I want your cocks I want them so bad please give them to me I’ll be so good,” he gasps out desperately, and it’s all Mark needs before he reaches forward and takes Donghyuck out of Sicheng’s arms, dragging them both to the floor. 

The boy is so boneless and pliant Mark has to arrange Donghyuck onto his hands and knees himself, and he grips Donghyuck’s soft sweet hips to keep him upright before meeting Sicheng’s eyes and telling him, “kneel in front of him and make sure he stays quiet.” Sicheng nods to affirm and Mark almost gets distracted, watching him clench his abs and drop his mouth open and throw his head back as Donghyuck sinks his mouth around him once again, but his attention quickly snaps back to the task at hand. 

He spends a minute building up as much spit as he possibly can, his mouth almost flooding open with the fullness, before sliding back and slathering all the drool over Donghyuck’s hole, sticking two fingers in the mess afterward. Donghyuck whines a little, at the sudden burn, but Mark strokes a hand up his back and pets the back of his head, cooing and soothing him. “Look at the mirror baby, look at how good you look, taking both of us like this. Will you focus on that? Will you watch yourself?”

Donghyuck lets out a whine that Mark assumes is his sound of agreement, and Sicheng groans quietly at the sudden vibration. Mark needs to speed things up a bit, or he’ll be too late to the party. 

He sticks another finger in Donghyuck’s hole, pumping in and out and scissoring him open as best as he can with the time constraint. They also have to consider that the rest of the members could walk back in anytime. 

Once Donghyuck is stretched enough to accommodate Mark’s cock, he lines himself up and pushes forward slowly, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes in the mirror. “God, Hyuckie, fuck, you’re so fucking tight, can’t believe this is all mine,” he begins praising him nonsensically, and Donghyuck nearly rolls his eyes back at how good it feels to be praised again, but he keeps watching like Mark told him to. 

When Mark begins to piston in and out of him, rocking him forward and pushing Sicheng deeper in his mouth, he keeps watching. When Mark leans forward to give Sicheng a few short-lasting but open-mouthed kisses over Donghyuck’s back, mumbling that they’re both so pretty, he keeps watching. He keeps watching himself get fucked two ways in the mirror, because he doesn’t want to miss how good he’ll look when he's stuffed full with two loads of cum. 

Sicheng is the first to gasp out an “I’m close,” bringing his hands to Donghyuck’s hair and winding his fingers between the strands. Donghyuck tries to relax his throat as much as possible and inches forward, feeling Sicheng’s cockhead in his throat, and that’s what brings Sicheng to the edge. His moans are beautiful when he cums down Donghyuck’s throat, deep and growling, and Donghyuck nearly chokes trying to keep his eyes on himself in the mirror, but its worth it. 

When Sicheng pulls his softening cock out of Donghyuck’s mouth, the pride Donghyuck feels for being so good for them is finally able to be expressed. “I love doing this for you hyung, love being your cumslut, I look so pretty and it’s all for you, all for you,” Donghyuck says between his pants, meeting Mark’s eyes in the mirror, and Mark bites his lip and throws his head back.

It worked. All of this, and it really worked. Donghyuck knows that he, all of his beauty, belongs to Mark, and that realization - that’s what has Mark cumming hot and sticky in Donghyuck’s ass, marking him, claiming him, filling him up with _him._ Sicheng has disappeared from their peripheral vision - they stare into each other’s eyes only through the mirror as Mark’s cum pulses inside Donghyuck’s ass, and only break away when Mark pulls his softening cock out and Hyuck’s hole begins to leak. 

“Oh fuck, baby, we can’t make a mess,” Mark curses, trying to wipe up the cum before it spills onto the floor, and Donghyuck clenches his hole tight to keep the rest inside. His cock still hangs heavy between his legs, looking so pretty and flushed and tempting, and Mark scrambles to pick an exhausted Donghyuck up from his hands and knees on the floor. “Help me,” he directs to Sicheng, who, already dressed and looking flawless again, picks their clothes off the floor and helps hold Donghyuck upright while they both get dressed. 

Donghyuck looks close to collapsing from the effort of holding Mark’s cum and his still painful hard-on, and Mark supports him under his shoulder, rubbing his back.

Mark turns to Sicheng. “Can you just tell them he isn’t feeling well, that we’ll be back later?”

Sicheng nods, and spreads into a beautiful smile, only the faintest blush left on his cheeks to give anyone any guesses as to what he’s been doing. “Of course. Thanks for all that. I liked it a lot.” He strokes his thumb down Donghyuck’s cheek affectionately, once, before leaving, and Mark begins to half-carry Donghyuck to their dorm.

Once they arrive, Mark takes care of him. He jerks him off until he’s shooting all over his soft, golden stomach, and he nearly gets hard again when Donghyuck dips his own fingers into the mess and says _“mm.. I even taste good.”_ He cleans Donghyuck up from all the cum, tends to the pink bruises beginning to form on Donghyuck's knees, and tucks them both into bed, feeling warm and content and utterly satisfied when Donghyuck settles his face into his familiar spot in Mark’s neck. 

It’s quiet for a while, just them breathing together, before Donghyuck speaks quietly. “Do you really think Winwin-hyung is prettier than me?”

Mark laughs, a little bit, at the ridiculousness of it all. After all of that… he’s never met a boy with such vanity, even if it’s deserved. “Of course not, Hyuckie. You’re the prettiest.”

Donghyuck lets out a pleased little hum, wrapping an arm around Mark’s stomach and snuggling further into his neck, and says, “I am, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twt]() and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning) !
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it 💫


End file.
